half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Klow
Here you can leave me a message by clicking on "Edit" or "Leave a message". Don't forget to sign, and note that I'll answer here, not on your talk page. Re: Moving My e-mail is serumnade@hotmail.com. Hope you're still reading this, lol. Recent edits Hi, I'm not sure what your edits are about at the moment, but they look to be very destructive... I've blocked you until this can be worked out (you can still edit this page) -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 19:32, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Really? Earlier today I've been deleting unused files and fixing broken links to files, categories, etc. So thanks for blocking me when I'm trying to leave the wiki as less broken as possible. Unblock me so that I can finish fixing these dead and orphaned links, then you can do whatever you please... I'm sorry if you thought this was destructive, but it wasn't. Klow 21:51, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Klow, you also used your bot to , many of them broken or apparently pointless. It looks like you are trying to change the name of this wiki, but are leaving broken links and pages moved to a non-namespace area instead of the wiki's actual Project Namespace. You also deleted used images (or images that were used until your changes), sometimes replacing them with degraded versions. ::Frankly, you made a mess, and I'm considering simply reverting all recent edits by both of your accounts as the most efficient way of fixing this. ::If the Project namespace needs to change, that's a decision for any remaining or future editors of this wiki (although I'm willing to discuss a solution in the mean time). Doing it by redirecting to a non-namespace, and removing good images and other aspects of the site as you go, is not the way to do this. -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:42, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Well, since the wiki's name here is to change, I thought I'd rename the project pages in advance so that I can fix the links ASAP ("OverWiki" being our name and thus leading to confusion to newcomers), then the project name would be changed by Wikia afterward, then the new community would choose a new one. It takes time to fix changed links, so I was working on that. I didn't know changing links to project namespaces would break anything, really. I thought they were just links. SiPlus told me he made Wikia a request on that change anyway, so I thought all would be in order soon. I reckon I may have made too many changes, not very smart I guess (although regarding the universe covered on the wiki, that's just details), but I was also working on leaving not too much of a mess behind when you blocked me. I was genuinely going to fix any broken link left behind. Apart for the shady project name issue, it's not that of a mess. The wiki is not bluntly defaced; it never was my purpose. Klow 23:20, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Moving pages before a rename of the project namespace will actually prevent that rename being done smoothly. If the name is to change (and, as I said, that would ideally be decided by any remaining or future community) then it should not be done this way. ::That still doesn't cover your other changes to remove categories, images, and other apparently useful pages. What it comes down to is that you can't leave a wiki and control it's future. I respect your right to fork, please respect this wiki's right to remain intact and undamaged. -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:56, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::The name has already changed, since it left with us. The current one is temporary and it's up to the new community to choose it; they may even keep it. "Combine OverWiki" is just already taken by another community hosted elsewhere, and the community on Wikia has nothing to do with it, hence no control over it. But that sucks for the project name, I thought that was simpler than that. :/ Also, what I removed was not really useful and didn't break the wiki. That's just personal essays and research, overall little details. I didn't do anything about controlling the wiki's future, because everything needed is still there. All main subjects are intact. Klow 01:12, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Changing the Project Namespace is simple, if done via settings. We can set it up so that no edits are needed - the old links will just redirect. As you said, SiPlus emailed about this and I'll discuss it further with him. Overall, I disagree with your perspective on the question, but am OK with backing off in the interests of harmony. ::::However, I don't feel you are being straight forward about the other changes, including those images you "dis-improved". Perhaps we can discuss this tomorrow. ::::In the mean time, I'm getting the edits reverted and will talk more to SiPlus about the namespace change. -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 01:39, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::I reverted some images simply to their older status, in versions broadly seen across the web, and that in the past I had replaced by versions entirely made by me. As I said, the kids who take over won't miss what I removed, this is really irrelevant to them. The reasons of my "trimming" was that I just want to put the odds in our favor; the purpose was not to mindlessly breaking everything. I want my community to thrive; as it's calling itself community-based, this is a thing Wikia would understand. I know you don't like it and it was risky to do it, but we deserve to start over and have the old wiki overshadowing our future as less as possible. Because we did all the job ourselves. Klow 09:40, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :I understand that, but I'm sure you understand that we want this wiki and it's remaining/future community to thrive. You licensed your contributions under a free license, which gives you the right to fork and us the right to use the content you added. I fully understand your perspective, but I can't allow you to damage this wiki (and the degraded images and other changes certainly are ones that do that). I wish you well in your future projects, but I'm afraid that for now, I ask that you leave this wiki alone. -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:34, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Your edits on Joe I couldn't honestly care mate. CallumFreeman (talk) 21:24, October 15, 2015 (UTC)